Blast from the past
by KyraKuran
Summary: Sari is a half vampire, not by her choice, but by her sire's. Left alone, she wanders the world, searching or her purpose in life. In a weird twist of fate, she arrives in L.A. and meets her sire. this story is set in the first seasonof Angel but I won't really be following the episodes. AngelXOFC
1. Beginnings

Where does one begin in describing themselves; their name? their appearance, their likes, their dislikes? I'm going to start where I suppose I should.

May 1, 1863. The day and year I was born.

September 30, 1882. The day and year I un-died.

_My name is Sari Williams._

_Now my appearance, I am 5'6", I have a now lithe build, thin but muscular, Brick-red hiar down the middle of my back, and silver eyes. _

_Likes? The color black, world domination, chaos, blood, alcohol, sex._

_Dislikes? the color pink is horrid, I hate mondays, dresses, heels, drugs. _

_Dreams for the future? Find my Sire and chew his ass out for leaving me. _

I'm betting you want to know who my Sire is, how we met, what what I am. Well be patient! I have an enternity to tell you the tale.

It all started on a monday, my family was very wealthy so we would go do to the pier and get ice-cream, chocolate, anything expensive. The one particular monday, I saw a man, a beautiful man, he was just staring at me. I of course, gave him a small smile and a dainty nod. I was a lady. Pfft, yeah right, I climbed trees, I wore mans clothing, I played football, I made mud pies, I was the girl shunned because she did what she felt she could.

Back to the man, he sent a nod my way and gave me a very sultry smile. My brother noticed where my gaze had fallen and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Really sister? Although, he is really attractive." My brother muttered. I grinned at my older brother fondly.

"Now Adamm, don't let mum and dad hear you say that, they may think you're queer." I teased.

"Bite me." He shot back. I licked my lips but sighed.

"Brother, I would, but alas, you are a relative to me." I said dramatically. I hadn't realized that while I jousting with my brother, the man had vanished, leaving no trace of himself behind.

* * *

For day, the man toyed with me, letting me catch glimpses of his face, his figure, moving through the shadows of th day. He tormented my dreams, even my waking ones. I only had a description and where i had last seen him. No else had, but me and my brother. Mum and dad thought we were both delusional and had us evaluated. I understood where they were coming from, but it would make more sense for an evaluation if only one of us had seen him, but we both did.

It was the next friday before I saw the man again. I was going to the evening market, the one down the street. Mum had given me permission and I took some money, never know right? I was picking out some fresh apples when the man showed himself. In teh shadows, across the square.

"Ma'am, do you see the man over there?" I questioned, pointing the man out. the woman quick;y nodded.

"They say his name is Angelus." She said.

"Age?" I asked.

"20 and 6."

"Damnit, way older then me." I mutter. the woman smiled my way before heading to her house. I grabbed three apples, two pears, three peaches, and some garlic. I noticed the light of the day was passing and I needed to make my way home. I turned away from teh market and only took a few steps when I saw teh man again. He beckoned me towards him, still hiding in the ever growing shadows.

Stupid little me, I went to him, curious and a bit frightened of the walk home. We introduced, before striking up a conversation.

"I live just down the street." I said, pointing to my very large house.

"And you're afraid of the walk home?" Angelus asked in disbelief. I gave a grimace and gave him a pleading look.

"there are demons around here. They prey on little ones like me." I said, fear leaking into my voice. "I seen one eat a poor girl."

Angelus patted my head, "May I walk you home?" He asked. I nodded gratefully.

"I would like that thank you Angelus." I wish I had never agreed to him walking me home, I wish I wasn't interested in this figure, I wish I had never met the vampire known as Angelus.

Why?

Because now, I'm a halfling.

Half vampire, All the strength, none of the weaknesses.

This really sucks.


	2. Exchanging soulful stories

I feel myself halt in midstep as a scent I never thought I would ever smell again hit me. I took in a big breath and turned sharply to the left. I had found my sire! He was in L.A.!

I walk up to the door and cautiously open it.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." Said a really bubbly voice. I turned and stared at her.

"Are you on medications?" I asked. Her face turned shocked. the man beside her chuckled.

"No why?" She asked.

"Nobody should ever sound that happy." I said. "May I ask if there is a vampire her that goes by the name Angelus?" the woman's face paled very fast. The man stepped up and glared at me.

"And who's asking?" He asked.

"One of his children." I said, giving him a look.

"I'll take you right too him." The man said. "Cordelia, watch upstairs." We walked through another office before walking into what appeared to be a very old styled elevator. The ride down was very awkward. "If you're one fo his children, how do you go about in the daylight?" He asked.

"I'm only a half vampire." I said. "I have all their strengths, but none of their weaknesses." I explained to him. The elevator slowly made it's way down, torturing me. "Where there stairs we could've walked down?" I asked.

"Now that cha mention it, yeah there are." The Irish man said. I rolled my eyes. "Angel! Get over here! There's someone to see you."

Teh same man that stood before me then, stood before me now. But something had changed. I glanced at his eyes and that's where I saw it, a soul. "Angelus?" I asked, looking him over from top to bottom.

"It's Angel now." He said, crossing his arms. I mockingly did the same.

"That sounds really girly Angelus." I muttered. i glanced at Angelus and then turned. "Welp, bye!" I said as I made my way up the stairs. My few hundred year old search had come to a close, I found my Sire, i was happy.

"Hey Wait!" Angelus yelled, his voice barely catching me before I walked out the door. I stopped and looked back at the darkest office, Angelus motioned for me to go to him. I scowled, seeing that I had no choice in the matter. I sat in one of the chairs and then just stared.

"Where have you been?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Where have I been!?" I questioned. "No! Where have you been, we were supposed to meet in Russia!" I said, raising my voice. "do you know how worried I was?"

He looked at the ground, then up at me slowly. "I can still feel the Sire bond." He said softly. "I know how worried you were."

I scoffed and marched over to the couch, plopping down on it. "And you did nothing." I mutter, glaring at the man. "you never went searching?" I asked.

"I did, but to kill my creations, not mentor them." He said. "I'm glad you stayed just out of reach."

"Aah, that's right, you now have a soul." I said. "How did you get one?" I gave him my Bitchy look and he nodded.

"Full story?"

"Uh, duh." I said, raising an eyebrow. I stretched out on the couch and got comfortable.

"Well, it was gypsies that gave me a soul." He said. "Darla had just gotten me a fresh one for a present, before I left to go get you, and show you off to her, my greatest child. The girl she brought me, she had gone great length for, she was untouched. I, of course, fed from adn killed her, without thinking."

"Yeah i know you don't think." I mutter. I felt his glare and I flinched. "Telling the truth. I can't lie to you remember?"

Angelus rolled his eyes. "I went about my few remaining days there as if I hadn't killed her, but her clan, her family found out it was me, and they cursed me. They gave me my soul back, as a curse. I will have my soul until I feel a moment of true happiness."

"They like handing out those curses don't they?" I asked, grinning. "Wanna know why I have one?"

"It wouldn't hurt to know." Angelus said.

"Well, you see, I wasn't feeding properly, you see, you were supposed to teach me how to do it without leaving a mess. Down in Russia I starved, so I traveled, Italy, Poland, Germany, Bulgaria, South America, Africa, Australia, Norway, Ireland, Then I ended up back in England. I sat on the side of the road, beggin' for money, for blood, even if it was from demons. A gypsy woman found me, she was gonna kill me, but when she looked into my eyes, she saw the human there. She gathered me up and took me to her family, who decided for the human in me, to give me a soul, mine is eternal though." I stated, looking thoughtful.

"well that wasn't much of a story." Angelus muttered.

"Better than yours!" I said, sitting up straight. I pointed my nose in the air. "At least you didn't interrupt."

"Aye' but you never could stop yourself from putting in a word either." He said, his Irish accent coming through. (I wrote this entire chapter sounding out words with an irish accent.) i rolled my eyes.

"Women are supposed to end the argument, you know, get the last word in there." I said grinning.

"I do have a request." Angelus started out.

"and that is?" I question.

"Stop referring to me as Angelus, it's Angel now."


	3. Sire bonding

"Angel... Aaaangeeelllll. ANGEL!" I shout in his ear, waking him from probably a really good dream. "Wakey wakey!" I giggle, backing away as he reaches out to strangle me. I skip from the room, humming all the way up the stairs.

"Is he up?" Cordelia asked. I eyed her warily.

"yup." I said, smirking at Doyle. "Wet willies don't work on a vampire for some reason." Cordelia looked from me to Doyle and then back at me.

"Are you two conspiring against-"

"Hey Angel!" We all said in unison. Angel gave them a soft smile, and glared at me. before giving the 'come hither' finger movement.

"Good luck." Doyle said. Cordy just gulped.

"I've only seen him do that once, and then the world almost ended." She said freaking out. Doyle laughed, before sobering up when he saw that she was serious.

* * *

"I didn't mean anything by it I swear." I said as soon as we were out of sight of the others. "It was Doyle's idea."

"HEY!"

"IT WAS!"

"WAS NOT!"

"You two are such children." I grin at Cordy.

"Yeah, but you lurv us." I said. I felt Angel grab my arm and pull me away from the door. "CORDY GETS EVERYTHING!" He drug me down the stairs and shoved me on the bed. "Am I gonna die?" i asked, scratching at the back of my neck.

"Why do you always assume I'm gonna kill you?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. The sire bond activated.

"I've always thought that, remember?" I asked, looking from him to the floor. I heard Angel get up and move towards the elevator.

"See me tonight." He said, a smoldering look in his eyes. Mine widened and I nodded, before jumping up and out of the current room.

"Holy crap nuggets." I breathed, laying where I had collapsed, right in front of Cordelia's desk. The two stared at me from behind the desk, watching for Angel to grab me again. Doyle walked around the desk and squatted so he was close down.

"What's he want?" He asked, giving me a look of brief concern. I shivered and then stared at him, my silver eyes wide. Nothing came out of my mouth. Cordelia stood next to Doyle.

"You can tell us." She said.

"Well, apparently, me and angel have to renew the sire bond." I said shaking, trembling from head to toe. i saw the two exchange looks.

"Are you shaking from fear or excitement?" Doyle asked.

"Bit of both." I mutter, sitting up against Cordy's desk. "I am so screwed... literally." i hung my head and started humming. I looked at the both of them in horror. "I need to get changed!" I shot to me feet and hurried out of the building.

Both Doyle and Cordelia nodded at each other. "Research."

* * *

I stood at the top of the stairs, wearing my dressy but casual blue dress. I fell to my knees and was gypsy in design. I picked at the hem of the sleeve, staring into the dark abyss. Cordy and Doyle had made themelves scarce. I nodded my head and turned away from the stairs.

"If I allow this to happen, the sire bond will be renewed. There will be feelings involved, probable carnal pleasures, and maybe the flu." I said, listing off what was going to happen tonight. I grimaced at the ceiling and scratched the back of my neck.

I felt a grip on the back of my dress and a very hard tug, I was falling. I curled midair, bracing for impact, impact with two strong arms. I kept my eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"you know I don't waiting." Angel said. I gulped and buried my head into his shoulder. He set me on the bed and I felt the weight of him next to me. "Sari, how would you like to do this?" He asked. My head shot up and I stared at him wide eyed, my uncomfortableness making itself known. I saw a very soft smile. "i need to provide for my child." He said, stroking my hair.

"Which way is less painful?" I asked, looking to the floor.

"None." He stated.

"do we have to do this?"

"Yes." The tone of his voice put an end to the spat between us.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. "I need to get myself under wraps." I stated, glancing at the Vampire. Angel nodded and I sprang towards it, as if fleeing. i heard him chuckle.

"You know I like a chase." I shivered at the thought, then I smiled.

"I never planned on indulging you on the chase factor tonight." I said, i stared in the mirror and sighed at seeing my see-through face. I inhaled and counted to ten. I walked out of his bathroom and sat down next to him on the bed. We both made eye-contact and grimaced. My fangs were itching to come out, to rip open flesh, drink live blood, even if it was from my Sire.

Teh pearly white showed themselves and my lips trembled, trying ot control myself. Angel bared his neck to me and I blinked, licking my lips before attacking, my fangs ripping into his neck, drinking his blood, the liquid made it's way down my throat, burning a path, just like alcohol. I let out a moan and sucked harder, wanting more. The blood made me feel tingly, all warm and fuzzy inside.

I tilted my head to the side, just to give him the same courtesy, I felt his fangs shred the skin of my neck, pulling the blood out from my veins. we both drank until we felt full, satisfied, happy.

_**Oh shit. Angel can't get happy. **_


	4. The Morning After

I opened my eyes as I heard the rumble of the elevator. I blinked before sitting up and looking around, i noticed that I was only dressed in one of Angel's shirts, my bra and underwear still on. My neck hurt like a bitch though. I pressed my hand against it and grunted, there were fang marks on the left, and the right. I fell back against the pillows and sighed.

"Well at least it's only my neck." I muttered.

"Yeah, no it's not." The Irish accent alerted me to Doyle's presence. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He grinned at me and then leaned against he door frame.

"Angel had bite marks almost everywhere." I gulped and then blushed.

"I don't remember anything of last night." Doyle laughed and then smirked at me.

"It's been more than a night there tiger." He said. My face paled and I looked at him frantically.

"How long has it been?" I asked panicking.

"Oh, just three days." He said. I facepalmed and then stared at the ceiling.

"Just what does renewing a sire bond consist of?" Doyle asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. Doyle's face lit up and he nodded at me. I rolled my eyes before starting. "Well, it honestly mostly consists of the sire and the child drinking each others blood. Depending on how long they have been apart, the desire to do it will increase. Me and Angel had been apart about 100 years or so. During the drinking there might be, depending on how much desire there is, carnal pleasures that take place." I said, looking up at the half demon.

"What does a bond feel like?" he asked. I motioned for him to take a seat, and he perched himself at the foot of the bed. I sat up and criss-crossed my legs, gathering the blankets around me.

"I can only tell you from personal experience, 'K?" I asked, clarifying what I could tell him. "I can tell you right now that when the sire bond first is created, the child will do everything the sire wants them to, and the list is long. After a few day the sire will feel a parenting need for the newly turned and they will do everything they can to take care of them, before sending them off in teh world, to create their children of their own. Angel's sire was everything to him until he got a soul, then she kicked him to the curb. Angel and I were supposed to meet down in Russia, to renew the bond, then he got a soul." I paused both for effect and to take a breath.

"I haven't created any children of my own, the feelings i have described comes from the sire's that I have asked. Now I can tell you what I feel for my Sire. With every child there is a certain degree of love for their Sire, the willingness to do everything they say, to tell them everything. I used to hate Angelus, because he turned me, he made me an experiment. While I was waiting for him in Russia, I came to realize that, and I hate to say this, while I hated him, there was still that love for him, there was still the will to do everything he told me to." I sighed and looked at the sheets I was twisting in my hands.

"The Sire bond sucks, but is how every Sire is connected with their young. The sire can feel what their children do, tell where they are, can even manipulate their feelings for other things. that is how Angelus found his other children, he called them to him, one by one, to slaughter them. I still wonder why he never called for me. Maybe it was the fact that unlike all the others, I could sometimes ignore his will, his command. I wonder if he did try to get me to go to him."

Doyle's face held a little understanding. He smiled at me. "Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked. I sighed before nodding. "I bought you some food and Angel brought you some clothes from your place, to change ito when you woke."

I smiled at the man and rolled my eyes. "He always tried to nurture me." I muttered.

"Hey, he's just trying to be a good father."

I raised an eyebrow. "Angel, a father, why does the actual thought scare me?" I asked him. Doyle looked at me with the same horrified expression.

"I wonder..."


	5. Penn

I heard the door open I looked up just in time to see someone I hadn't in a long time. Penn. My eyes widened as he pushed Cordelia for information.

"Oh shit." I muttered. It took her a good 3 minutes to figure it out, the she opened the blind and sun light made him hiss and move out of the way. I slammed my head into my desk and then gave her a look. She glared at me.

"Oh, hello there." Penn said, smiling at me. He went to shake my hand.

"Really Penn, I thought you would remember me." I said, before moving into the light. His face was blank, except for the confusion in his eyes.

"Ah, Angel's little freak." He mocked.

"What are you? Teacher's Pet?" I cackled. He glared at me.

"but I'm a pure vampire." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, nobody's a pure vampire dumbass." He hissed at me. "Yeah, cause that really scares me."

"Watch it halfling." My eyes changed from the silver to the yellow of vampires.

"Shove it up your ass Penn." I growled. He laughed and then stared at the door to Angel's office.

"Children, stop fighting." Angel commanded.

"Dude, she started it." Penn said pointing to me.

"Oh really? You decided to come to office and call me a freak."

I saw Angel cross his arms and I quieted down. When Angelus had done that in the past, he meant business. Penn must of had the same memory because he went silent before grabbing his Jacket and running from teh room. "And when were you going to tell me he was here?"

"Um, after we stopped fighting?" I said, turning to see the not amused expression on his face. "What?"

"You two never liked each other." He muttered.

"no, not really. He's a total douche." I said, waltzing to the stairs. "I need to eat."

both Cordelia and Doyle made disturbed faces. "What? He had cheese down stairs."

* * *

Finding out that Kate now knew what Angel was disturbed me a little. not to mention that she thought I was one of his victims. That was the minute I started disliking her, even more when she shoved that piece of timber through him. Hissing I ran to him, placing my hand on the still bleeding wound.

"Angel, you okay?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He nodded before turning to Kate.

"you missed." He muttered.

"No I didn't." She said, her eyes found mine. "Are you...?"

I glared at her before hissing, showing my fangs. "Half way." She gulped before almost running from us. "Let get you home." i said, dragging him with me, down the sewer tunnels. "Did I tell you that I don't like Kate anymore?"

He groaned. "First time you mentioned it." He growled out.

"huh,I really don't like her." I said, I hoisted him up and held his weight with my own. "why the hell ain't you healing right away?" I asked.

"Animal blood." he grunted.

"You still drink Bambi?" I asked, dropping him. "Sorry." I heard him sigh. "Well, if you can carry yourself, go right on ahead." He lifted hand up and I grabbed it, helping him up again.


	6. Tortured hearts

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." My voice must have carried through the office because there was a soft knock on my door. I got up and opened the door, peering out. "Yes?" I questioned. No one answered, i made a face at the darkness and then shut to door, returning to my desk. "Weird." I muttered.

I was pawing through the stack of papers when there was another knock, harder this time. "You know what? No! Show yourself adn then I might think about letting you in." I yelled. I heard a chuckle.

"You always were hard to deal with." A british accent permeated the air.

"Definatly not letting you in." I mutter. I heard him chuckle again.

"Come on old frie-" I stood up and stalked my way to the door, opening it, watching the male vampire pace.

"Don't you dare say friend." I said, hissing at him.

"What about sister? We are Angel's children after all." He ran a hand through his ultra-blonde hair, smirking at me. I twitched before growling low in throat.

"the thought of even remotely being related to you sickens me." I muttered, I went to slam the door, but his hand caught my wrist, pulling me out, he held me close, licking my neck. I hissed, trying to claw his face. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Not for the world love." I shivered at the darkness in his voice.

"Spike I swear to god, let me go!" I was squirming in his grasp.

"God can't help you. Neither can your Angel." He hissed, nipping at my neck. I felt his arm wrap around my stomach, nails digging in. One of his fangs caught the lobe of my year, breaking the skin. His legs moved and I saw my house vanish from view.

"Why me?" I questioned him. I falt him smirk against my neck.

"Cause you mean more to him than Buffy." I tilted my head in confusion. He twirled me around, enjoying my reactions.

"Wait, what?" I was seriously confused. Angel loved Buffy, probably more than his own soul, more than any of his children.

"Don't you see? The reason he never hunted you down like the rest of us. It wasn't because you were just an experiment, it was because he genuinely cared sister." I blanched.

"Is that he renewed the bond?" I questioned. His face held shock.

"He renewed the bond between you two!?" I nodded, scared of the outburst. "That this is going to be fun." He grinned. He placed something over my eyes and I felt rope tying my wrists together.

"Spike, what are you going to do?" I was morbidly curious, and very frightened.

"Oh you know, torture you. If you two renewed the bond not that long ago then he should feel everything that you do." With that, I felt hot metal slide through my stomach. My lips trembled and I almost screamed. "not going to scream? You're harder to crack than he is." Two more were driving into my body, one in my left thigh and right shoulder.

I whimpered, this had gone on for more than three hours, and my wounds weren't healing. His claws slashed through my right side, blood spilling. "I wonder how you taste?" I felt his tongue run along my wounds, tasting. He groaned and he traveled up until he found my neck. "you taste so sweet." He cackled. He licked my neck and bit in, I could feel my blood being drawn from my body.

"Stop." I whispered. It was the first time you have ever told him to stop what he was doing. I heard him chuckle, still sucking. Suddenly everything stopped hurting, a numbness setting in, my head fell back, only to be met by his hand, holding it still. "Spike, please." I knew what was happening, I felt my heart beat slower and slower, my breathing was deep, I was dying, and Spike didn't care.

"Good bye." He whispered.

* * *

"Angel are you okay?" Doyle asked, Angel was clutching his stomach, like he was in pain. He fell to the floor swearing. Cordelia even rushed to him.

"Angel, what's happening?" She asked, searching his body for any wounds, finding none.

"Sari, someone's doing this so her." He ground out. Doyle and Cordelia looked at each other, horrified.

"Who would?"

"Spike."

Doyle looked completely scared and pissed at the same time, he had come to see Sari as a little sister, Cordelia was barely able to keep back tears, Angel was hissing in pain.

Three hours went by, they searching, Doyle had called Sai's house phone, her cell phone, each time getting voice mail.

"Hello, this is Sari, If you're a telemarketer if I will find you and destroy you, other wise, leave your name number, and your message and I'll get back to you sometime." He smiled at it before ending the call. He heard Angel gasp and fall to the ground clutching his chest, tears ran down his cheeks.

"Angel!" The both of them ran to Angel, helping him up. "You okay mate?" Doyle asked.

Angel shook his head, not able to meet their searching gazes. His hand was still at the spot where his heart would have beat, searching through the bond to see if Sari's still did. he found no bond to her anymore. "She's gone." He whispered.

"Angel."

"No Doyle, I mean she's dead." Angel hissed the half demon. Cordy and Doyle made eye contact before Cordy started bawling. Angel got to his feet, his face was morphing. he cracked his knuckles and stretched.

Come night fall, Spike was dead.


	7. waking up

My head hurt as I woke, I felt the object still in my body, still hurting. I writhed, trying to free myself from the rope, my fingernails not cutting it. I grit my teeth together and then pulled my self up, almost screaming, my right shoulder still had the fire poker embedded in it. My fangs elongated and I snapped the rope, falling to the ground. Only then did I scream.

I felt every wound Spike inflicted on me, all the bones in my legs snapped, the ones in my arms, i felt every stab, every slash, every jab. The only thing I didn't feel, was my heart beating. I grabbed the end of the poker in my stomach and pulled it out, grunting in pain, the same with my shoulder adn my thigh. My hand grabbed at my side, feeling the claw marks left by Spike. I lye there, praying to the powers that be, pray for Angel to find me. Praying that my heart start beating, for my humanity to come back.

Tear left my silver eyes as I stared at the ceiling, sunlight falling around my body in a perfect circle. I felt the warmth of the light, the warmth of the sun. i took in a shuddering breath, the pain almost making me pass out. I closed my eyes adn let out a breath.

"Lord help me please." I prayed. I heard three pair of footsteps running towards me, someone sniffling.

"Look she's breathing!" I felt my lips pull into a smirk.

"Yup, I'm breathing." I mutter.

"How are you in the sunlight?" Doyle asked. I opened my eyes, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I really don't know." I mutter. I glanced at the man again. "Can someone help me please, I honestly can't move."

"Why not?"Cordelia asked, rushing forward.

"Because every bone in my legs are snapped, I had a fire poker poked inot my right shoulder, my thigh and my stomach, Spike clawed my side open, I'm pretty sure I have no blood left in my body at the moment, ooh and I'm a vampire, not half vampire, full vampire." I said. I closed my eyes and then smiled. "at least there was a good thing I learned today."

"What's that?" Doyle asked. I smiled even wider and bit my lip.

"Angel loves me more than buffy." I sang out.

"Yes I do." My eyes snapped open and I twisted my head around to look at the vampire hiding in the shadows. I would have blushed at the fact that he heard what I had said but due to the fact that there was no blood in my system, I couldn't.

"Uh..." Was all I could think of. "Hi?" Angel shot me a glare before looking away. "Well it's not my fault that I can't think of anything to say." I mutter. Another glare was shot my way. "You are so maddening." I growled. With that Angel sauntered over to where I lay.

"And you cause me so much pain." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't kids supposed to that to ya?" I asked, I coughed and gasped for breath. Angel rushed into the sunlight and held me. "Erm, don't take this a weird way, but dude, you're smoking."

I heard both Cordy and Doyle chuckle. Angel picked me up and started to carry me away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, watching his eye movements, I saw what he did, a smirking Spike.

"Come into my territory again, and I will kill you." Angel threatened. His face morphed to show how serious he was. Spike flitted over to us and stares.

"I thought that, maybe, when her heart stopped, you would die as well. Guess I'll have to try harder." Spike smirked at me. "you were the bast hunt I have ever had. He reached out to touch my face and I lashed out, biting into his hand and holding him with my fangs. I let his blood slide down my throat, savoring it. Angel was shaking in pure fury. I could tell that if he wasn't holding me, one of his only children left, would be dust on the floor. I let him go adn I turned into Angel's chest, whimpering.

"Can we go home?" I asked, looking at the bottom of Angel's face.

"Yes, please." Doyle said, ready to run from the scene, Cordy was about the same.

I licked my lips as I looked at Angel's neck, following his main vein. I lifted myself up, only to fall. "You can drink in the car, and at home." Angel said, nuzzling my face. I smiled as he walked to the car. He slid in the back as Cordy and Doyle got in up front. At this point I attacked, sinking my teeth deep in his throat, letting out little whimpers as his blood slid down my throat, coating it. The blood of any other vampire shouldn't taste good, but the blood of your sire, it tastes the best. I fisted the front of his shirt, sucking harder. I heard him groan.

"Guy get a room." At this I smirked, pulling my teeth out of Angel's neck. Blood was smeared and a little stream fell down my jaw. I turned to look at the half demon.

"Get us home then." Angel caught my Jaw and licked up the little stream. Our eyes met and I gave him a chaste kiss. I went back to the bleeding wound and put my mouth to it, licking the two hole individually. It took Doyle a good 45 minutes to get us to out business, Angel flitted his way down to his apartment. Setting me on the bed.

"This is going to hurt." He said. I looked at him confused. His hand trailed to my leg, snapping the bones back in place. I heard screaming, realizing it was my own. Angel grabbed a small pillow, placing it in between my lips. I bit down, fangs sliding in as he snapped the others back in place. I knew my eyes had changed color because when he look up at me, he had guilt written all over.

He held his hand out, slicing into it with his own fingernails, letting his blood drip into the stab wounds, onto the slashes, healing them. Only then did he pull the pillow from my lips. I let out a soft keening, my hand wrapped around his, pulling him to me. "Please stay with me." I sighed. he nodded, turning me onto my side, curling up around me. I aurled up tighter, enjoying the warmth he gave off.


End file.
